


Blackberry brambles

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Co-parenting can be pretty nice. Clark enjoys the time he spends with his children but he knows one wrong move and Lex would not hesitate





	Blackberry brambles

Smallville was where Clark had grown up and even better it was where he could raise his children. Or at least where he could sort of raise his children. Weekend visits counted right? It was not as if Clark lived here full time as it was. He was in Metropolis for many reasons along with the other parent of his children.

“Every time I think Smallville can’t get any more boring and backwards.” Kon-El yawned as he sat down at the table. “I’m corrected in the most boring way. Why doesn’t my communicator work?” He shot Clark an accusing look. “I was trying to talk to Bart now that Barry-“

“Flash.” Clark corrected as he glanced around for his mother. Seeing her safely on the other side of the house he nipped into the fridge to drink some of the milk without using a glass. “You can’t just call the senior members by their names Kon.”

“Right.” His son rolled his eyes. “Like that is going to really stop me. Considering what I could be saying and doing this is the better option.” He snorted. “But I was talking to Bart or at least trying to, why can’t I get through? He’s finally able to talk to people since his rut hit him and-“ Kon-El made a face. “I can’t even talk to him properly and see if he’s okay.”

“Some of that is Smallville but most of it is the measures we took to protect this place. And Ma.” Clark said softly as he crossed his arms. “Are you that upset about two days?”

“Considering what else I could be stuck with?” Kon-El snorted. “Yes and no.” He sighed long and slow. “Getting up early in the boonies is a completely different feeling to getting up early at the tower or the penthouse.”

“I would say sorry but I’m not.” Clark smiled. “So where’s your sister?” He asked even as he began to search for her. “She is up and about when you look about to die so early in the morning.”

“Children, toddlers have no understanding of energy.” Kon-El muttered before he thunked his head on the kitchen table. “I’m pretty sure she is berry picking again.”

“Again?” Clark laughed before his senses found her. “She is.” He said softly. “She really likes that doesn’t she. But she can’t do things like that at home.”

“I think it is more she wants to take them home or she would if she could stop eating them. The tower has a greenhouse but it is different when it is outside.” Kon-El propped himself up his head tilted obviously listening to his baby sister. “Not that the berries are that bad. Pretty nice for organic.”

“I think the saying is that they are nice because they are organic.” Clark washed his hands as he listened to his daughter. “Once she enjoys her time out the city it is nice. I don’t have many places that I can take her. That I would want to take her that are private enough. I had always wanted to see my children at the farm. I’m glad I can see some of them enjoy it.” He gave Kon-El a long look and the boy scoffed in return.

“Listen Lex would kill you if you messed around with Lena.” Kon-El laughed. “Of course you can’t take us public places. What do you think this is? We’re the only heirs that Lex Luthor. The world’s scariest Omega. We’re the only kids that he has.” Kon-El stressed. “I’m surprised we’re here without Mercy and Hope lurking somewhere.”

“You are not the only one.” Clark sighed as he grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. “I’m going to help your sister. Go to the barn and try the communications again. Use the black box with the yellow Bat-“

“You let Batman set up here?” Kon-El squeaked. “You can’t be serious. Now I know I’m going to be bugged. Damn.” He hissed. “Bart can wait. Mr. Wayne scares me.”

“So Bruce gets him to behave?” Clark wondered softly when Kon-El vanished. “He needs to share the secret.”

X

“Lena.” Clark cradled his daughter when she stepped back from the fence. She would not have fallen but he liked to make certain. He gathered her to his chest and reached up to the branches. “Shouldn’t you have done something before leaving the house?”

“You knew where I was.” She was quick to say as she reached for the berries attached to the branches. She picked one black one before she ate it. “Daddy says you monitor all our heartbeats and you know when something is wrong. So that means you know where I am and that I’m safe. Daddy let us come here so that means it is safe.”

“Well not wrong and not right.” Clark laughed softly. “You should have let me know, what would I do if something happened to you? Daddy would be very mad.”

“Yes he would.” She giggled. “Daddy would make a lot of people hurt.” Clark barely managed to supress the flinch that wanted to rise from those words. Lena was right of course. Granted Lex was a lot calmer when it came to Kon-El and Lena. They made him relax in a way he never had for anyone else.

That did not make him weak however. Never that. Lex was anything but weak, if anything in order to protect his children Lex had grown more calculated. Less games these days. Lex was all about the finishing blow and making sure that nothing remained to challenge him.

A powerful unmated Omega. Clark had no idea how Lex managed to do it, how he balanced all of it. Somehow he did and he had won the world’s admiration and love while doing it. It was terrifying but at the same time thanks to the children Clark could see a part of Lex he had thought long gone.

The kids had saved them all. Lex had gotten hard to everyone over the years but because of Clark and the children Lex was willing to make some concessions. Clark had to make the rest if he wanted to be a part of his children’s lives.

He had learned with Kon-El he would never slip up again. Once was enough, Lex would go low or he would go high. He would do whatever it took in order to win and be happy. Clark would never test him again.

He loved his children, his beautiful red haired Lena, his fierce Kon-El. It was easier to be with Kon-El than Lena. Lex had his rules and Clark was not going to break them. To the world, Lena’s father was unknown. To Clark’s friends and the League they knew that Lena was his.

He did not regret a thing, that night with Lex. Those times afterwards. There was nothing he regretted not when he got to have Lex. Not when he got to see Lex do so much and love their children. They were not in a relationship. Even then they had not been in one but they were adults the both of them. Both of them could adapt to the situation.

“Papa!” Lena squeaked when he nuzzled her hair. “The berries I’m squishing the berries!” And so they were.

“Why did you put them in your dress?” Clark lifted her high as he eyed her checker dress. Lex’s sense of humour could be tiring but at the same time his taste was impeccable. He was poking fun at Clark and Smallville with the clothes but Lena did look adorable. “Didn’t you use a basket or container?”

“I filled them up.” She announced proudly before she shoved a handful at him. “I want to take them all to Daddy.”

“I think he would love them.” Clark said softly. “I’m fairly certain that he would.” He took a bite and laughed at her squeal. He snuggled her close ignoring the squish of more berries and inhaled her soft Alpha scent. Like himself she was an Alpha. Like Kon-El as well. He would have loved her no matter what she was but he enjoyed her scent. “Let me help you pick more.” He smiled. “For Daddy.” That was the right thing to say. His Alpha daughter giggled before she hugged him tightly.

X

“I hope you like berries. Lena has been picking them since she got here. She would rather pick berries and lay around with her brother than go adventuring. Even cows and horses have no appeal.” Clark laughed softly as he sat on the roof.

“I’ve heard.” Lex’s voice was crisp and clear before he gave a low laugh. “I fear for the car and the journey back to Metropolis. Lena seems rather fixated on berry domination. How on earth did this happen Clark?”

“I guess she likes nature? But I think she is just a little like her Daddy.” Clark teased. “I remember the first time I took you out to pick berries.”

“Oh yes and I recall the state of my clothes afterwards.” Lex’s tone was dry but Clark heard the amusement underneath. “I assume you’re enjoying your alone time with our two troublesome children. How is Kon-El taking the black out.”

“Not well.” Clark leaned back his gaze fixed on the stars above. It was nice to see them from the ground for a change. “How is his friend doing? The one that went into rut.”

“Impulse.” Lex laughed softly. “I saw him in person. He will be fine. A fine Alpha. I think he should stay home for a few more days but who am I to tell members of the League what to do? Still I have not seen a rut like that for a while. I had thought he was going to attack Kon.”

“It was that bad?” Clark winced. “Any ideas what set him off? The Omega that they managed to capture or another of the Titan’s captures? What set him off?”

“What indeed.” Lex laughed softly. “It was not an Omega that set him off. If Impulse was going to be affected by such a thing, it would have been one of his little friends. The Omega robin. An Alpha set him off Clark.”

“An Alpha?” Clark squeaked before he lowered his voice.” His eyes moved to the bedrooms where the children slept. “So either Kon-El, Jason, Roy… hell anyone could have set off his rut- an Alpha?” He whispered. “Lex are you certain?”

“He is compatible with many Omegas. Far more than you would think. I read those result sheets.” Lex’s voice was dry. “He’s compatible with Alphas as well. I don’t know who set him off but my bets are on Kon-El. I think you and Kon-El should stay away from him for a few more days.”

“Do you think Kon knows?” Clark whispers. “I mean he is affected by Alphas too.”

“Most likely he suspects. He should speak to his friend.” Lex gave a low laugh. “Just not in person. I have a bad feeling about how that would work.”

“Maybe I should send Bruce in to supervise.” Clark sighed. “Well the kids will be back soon. Lena with her berry domination. What do you think about taking a few days off and carrying her somewhere? I think she would enjoy it.”

“Careful Clark or you’ll sound like you want a family vacation.” Lex laughed softly. There was a soft creak of his chair before he sighed. “I’m thinking of taking a few days off to fly her somewhere. Kon-El as well but my daughter’s safety…”

“Is the most important think to me too.” Clark sighed. “Lex?” He said softly. “Thank you for letting me bring them. Thank your for letting me be with our kids.” Because when it came to the eyes of the world and rights. Clark had nothing not even a leg to stand on. Lex could have easily removed him from their lives. Kon would have happily accepted it back then. He was lucky as things were and he was not going to take any of that for granted.

“No problem Clark.” Lex said softly. “I don’t mind.”

X

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Chloe folded her arms. “But I can’t just let it lie there Clark! What are you doing? What are you letting Luthor do? That’s your… she’s your daughter! The things that Lex expects from you-“

“I can’t push him Chloe.” Clark closed his eyes and wished he was anywhere else. He hated being around friends that knew him because very few were willing to let sleeping dogs lie. “She’s my daughter! I won’t risk not being able to see her at all.”

“And giving in like this is going to be easy? You think he won’t push? You gave in so easy what happens when he starts moving the goal posts?” Chloe hissed. “You can’t take her home? Only to the farm? Weekend sleepovers only? You can’t let Lois around her? You don’t think those things are unfair? She’s your daughter!”

“And she’s Lex child too. Lex has full custody, she has an establish identity one wrong move and I shatter everything Chloe. It is not that easy.” Clark squeezed his eyes tightly. “She’s the Luthor heir, she is Lex Luthor’s precious child. Lex has been making sacrifices. If I put up too big a fuss over the little things what do you think will happen?”

“You don’t bargain with Lex Luthor.” Chloe whispered. “Clark you are underestimating him. He’s holding your daughter hostage. You should fight for her! Because you don’t want to rock the boat you let things slide!”

“Because I want to be part of my child’s life!” Clark hissed as he grabbed at his hair. “Chloe, Kon-El hated me because of my reaction to him on discovering him. He had somewhere to go and someone who accepted and loved him at first sight. That was Lex. What do you think would have happened if I had kept fighting Lex? I would have lost all chances of bringing Kon to us. It’s not like these demands are bad. They are smart.”

“Keeping Lois away from your daughter?” Chloe hissed. “Are you serious?”

“Lena is a child a protected Luthor.” Clark sighed before he closed his eyes. “And Lois can play hard boiled she wouldn’t hesitate to use whatever means to get information. It’s for Lex’s safety and Lena’s. he wants to keep her away from the media. He wants to keep her out of stories. Lois would drag Lena smack into the middle of an all out war. Lex loves Lena.” He stressed. “For her sake he would kill people Chloe. I wouldn’t push him.”

“And would you let him?” Chloe whispered. “It’s Lois. What kind of relationship could the two of you have if you can’t introduce your family to her?”

“Lex is her parent too. It is up to her.” Clark covered his face with one hand. “And honestly Chloe I don’t introducing Lena to people would go over well. Right now she is growing up to trust family and feel secure. I just don’t want her dragged into a mess. I want her safe. Lex is letting me be with her. Can’t you be… happy for me?”

“Just Kon-El would be one thing but there is the girl now. Clark.” Chloe’s face twisted. “You put yourself into this mess and if it gets bigger who do you think is going to have to dig you out of it? Think of us for a change Clark.”

“I am that is why I say leave Lex alone. He not trying to hurt anyone. He just wants to raise his children. Our children. He lends us a helping hand. What more can we ask for?” Clark felt so stressed. “This could be disastrous if I put my foot wrong. I have nothing to bargain with and everything to lose Chloe! He’s being generous right now! With Kon-El! With Lena! All he is asking.” Clark hissed. “I that I keep people that have bad intentions towards him and maybe our children away from our children. That is all he asked for Chloe. I mess up don’t you think he would switch up entirely? I mess up and it would be too late. Lex isn’t a forgiving person.”

X

“Hello Clark.” Lex greeted when Clark covered Lena over with her blanket. Getting to tuck her in was something that Clark savoured when he got the chance. But with work and the league the times could be far apart. “I see you’re here again.” Lex unbuttoned the collar to his lab coat as he sighed. “Her berries are gone.” Lex said dryly. “I assume that the berries in Smallville are still in season?”

“They are all gone?” Clark laughed. “Lex, do you have a sweet tooth?” He teased as he crossed the room to Lex. He gave Lena one more glance before he let Lex leave the room first. He closed it behind himself. “You do smell sweet actually.” He said softly. “Sweeter than usual.”

“Preheat.” Lex dismissed as he walked towards the study. “It’s why Lena and Kon-El were so… distracting before. Children usually sense these things first. Especially Alpha children.”

“Pre heat.” Clark swallowed. “So the uh.. person you were with before. The Beta? Are you going to-“

“I don’t have time for a heat. I’ll work from here.” Lex shook his head. “Besides, Lena hasn’t take too well to the idea. I feel as though Kon-El has been telling her things.” He sighed sadly. “It makes it a pity. I would love more children. Twins this time.”

“Is that guy even ready for Luthor kids?” Clark snorted. “Come on Lex.”

“There is no end to the people that would love to mat me Clark. However, I have fabulous taste. They can’t be lesser than you.” He teased. “I think I aimed too high.” He gave Clark a once over. “And when do you plan on giving Kon-El and Lena half siblings?”

“Uh.” Clark stammered. “I hadn’t thought about that. It’s still kind of early for that and…” He winced. “Let’s not go there. I want to focus on Lena.”

“Fine.” Lex shrugged. “I think next weekend is the perfect time to take Lena out to Smallville. Some bonding.” Lex mused. His scent was so calming that Clark had a smile on his face as he watched him. “And who are you looking at like that?”

“You, you just seem so happy and relaxed. You smell nice.” Clark said softly. “I like it. I really like it Lex.”

“Sap.” Lex said softly. “You’ll find yourself in a trap if you don’t mind yourself better Clark.”

“One bigger than the one I’m already in?” Clark teased. “I don’t see that happening.”

X

“The berries seem to be the most exciting thing here for her.” Martha said softly as they watched Lena race to the blackberry bushes. “She’s such a happy child.”

“I know Ma.” Clark sighed as he watched her daughter. “She’s strong and healthy. She’s an amazing child.”

“She’s an amazing child. Yours and Lex’s.” His mother said softly. “I’m glad you’re willing to compromise.”

“Don’t have a choice.” Clark smiled. “I don’t want my child to grow up not knowing me or about me. So I don’t have a choice.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind. Lena is ours.” He said softly as he got to his feet. He dusted off his pants and took a few steps to follow after Lena. “I won’t let my children be raised without me. I would do anything for them. Lex is the same so… how can I do any less?” He tossed over his shoulder as he followed Lena.

With a smile on his face he caught up to his daughter. He could easily pick the entire bush bare in a few seconds but instead Clark crouched down next to her and made himself comfortable. Together with her they reached for a black berry.

“For Daddy right?” Clark said softly as he began to pick along with her. “I’m sure he is going to love it Lena.” He kissed her soft red hair before he reached for another berry.

 

 


End file.
